Oh,Come Home Abhi
'''Oh,Come Home Abhi '''is the third episode of Season 1. Plot One day as usual in Pedropoles Abhi's mother Mrs.Sanquala was trying to awaken up her son Abhi.As known.You all must be knowing that Abhi is a very dull boy.But he has a record of the Never Punished Boy in his class.But today Abhi's luck was bad.The Clock was ticking to be 7:55.At last Abhi had gotten up and had got ready for his school the Wandy M R School.When it was the lunch time Animatron had called Abhi using his wrist communicator and told him that for a very important mission he would have to miss the rest of the day.Unluckily Abhi's class-teacher spots him and gives him a punishment.Abhi is greatly saddened for two things.The first was that he had broken his record and the second he that Animatron was very strict and he would be late.Finally during the Games period Abhi puts on his dress and flies of to the agency.At the agency Animatron was fuming with rage for Abhi being late so were the other team members.Finally Animatron forgives Abhi and informs the team that Pure BloodPudding Evil and his long-lost cousin Sir.Francisco have reunited and are planning to take over entire Pedropoles.The team quickly puts their jetpacks and set off.At Pure BloodPudding Evil's lair BloodPudding is showing his cousin his latest invention the Hypno-tronic a machine which can hypnotize everyone in Pedropoles so that they both can conquer and rule over it.A window is broken as The Good Protectors crash in.Unknown to Abhi today was his test along with the rest to find out who doesn't get trapped and defeats the doctor fast.Abhi gets trapped in the doctor's trap and is imprisoned while the other's are free.They quickly defeat Sir.Francisco and the doctor and rescue Abhi and travel back to the agency.Animatron congratulates every team member and gives them certificates and awards exept for Abhi.Animatron scolds and tells Abhi that he did horrible in his performance and that he is fired from the agency.Abhi is greatly saddened by this and kicks the door and runs out.At the Ka Kasht Residence Abhi's mother is waiting for him when she recieves a call from the school that Abhi ran away during the Games period and they thought of informing the family.She gets shockened by this and runs to find him.Its six o' clock in the evening but Abhi wasstill not found by this time even his father and grandmother had joined her in searching for him.But they searched so much that they came out of the border of Pedropoles and find a small island across the river and Abhi sitting there.His family exept his grandmother who can't swim swim;swim to him and find him.Abhi narrates everything that happened in school and his parents comfort him by saying that everything will be alright.Then when Abhi is at home his wrist communicator beeps and Animatron says that he sorry for all that happened earlier and he has given him a certificate and awards.Abhi smilles happily and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes